


Who Can Say Where The Road Goes

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disappointment by an Idol, Engagement, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Prompt: Free SpacePairing: Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky
Relationships: Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Who Can Say Where The Road Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space  
> Pairing: Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky

“Yura! Yura! Yura! Wake up!”

Yuri groaned and pulled his head out from under the pillow, glaring at the blurry image of his boyfriend until it resolved into something he was reasonably sure was, in fact, Kenjirou. “What. What is worth poking the sleeping tiger?”

“You’ll never guess who I just saw on the elevator!”

Another groan, but this time, Yuri pushed himself out of bed and started looking for clothes. “I know who my competition is, I know who Mateo’s coach is, so I’m guessing you saw Katsudon.” For Kenjirou to be acting like a teenager again, it pretty much had to be Yuuri. “Have you told Mila yet?”

“No, I was too excited to see him and to come get you, I’ll text her while you’re getting dressed. Gosh, I can’t believe he came, you had me convinced he was going to stay away.” Kenjirou plopped down on the bed to start texting. “He was surprised to see me. He hadn’t heard that you and I are together. I don’t know how that happened, he’s terrible at social media but with Phichit being his best friend I thought for sure he’d still keep up with the gossip.”

“Wow.” Yuri walked over to hug Kenjirou. “He can be an idiot. We all know that. I knew he was avoiding hearing about me, but I never thought he’d ignore you. Did he say why?”

“He’s not an idiot! He’s a great skater and a great coach and…” Kenjirou checked himself, leaning into Yuri. “And an idiot. He felt bad about disappointing me that he and Viktor didn’t work out as coaches for me, and couldn’t believe that I would still look up to him and want to hear from him.”

“Tcha.” Sadly, Yuri could believe that all too easily. When Yuuri left Saint Petersburg, both Kenjirou and Yuri would have gone with him, except that he said he didn’t want to coach anymore. It was great to see that JJ had knocked sense into Yuuri and made him realize he was too good for that and that he had a second chance, but there was no way Yuri was going to skate for JJ even to skate with Yuuri again.

What about Kenjirou, though? The thought sent a slight shiver through Yuri, and he got up to look for his jacket. Kenjirou and JJ didn’t have the same history, and he wasn’t Russian, he wouldn’t be leaving his home country if he moved to Canada. Yuri didn’t think he could handle long distance, but he knew for sure he couldn’t handle being the reason Kenjirou held himself back from something that, if Yuri was going to be honest with himself, would be better for him both on a professional level and make Kenjirou happier. The only reason Yuri could see for Kenjirou not to at least try to skate for Yuuri again was if Yuuri had already said no.

“Hey, uh, he say anything about you coming to Canada?” Okay, completely not elegant, but so what? Yuri did not care one bit, as long as he got an honest answer. 

Kenjirou didn’t even look away from his phone. “Sort of? He said that he’ll always be available if I want him to watch something or give him advice, but that we deserved better than he gave us when he left Saint Petersburg. We can fight him if we really want to, but he’d at least prefer some more time to rebuild his own faith in himself instead of relying on JJ to have faith in him for him, so he’d prefer that we stay where we are.”

“That’s bullshit. If you think he’s the best coach for you…”

Kenjirou’s head snapped up, and he got to his feet to hug Yuri this time. “Yuuri is my mentor and my idol. I don’t need him to be my coach for that. He’s got a point, too, we did deserve better than showing up to practice to find the letters he left us and that he’d blocked us on his phone and social media. I have every intention of staying in Saint Petersburg, and it’s not that I’m staying for you. I’m staying for me. If you want to fight Yuuri and make him take you and go to Canada, I might reconsider, but I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Yuri let himself relax into Kenjirou’s arms. “Thank you. Heard anything from Mila?”

“Yeah, she and Beka will meet us in the lobby. Ready to go?”

“Almost.” Yuri picked up his skating bag and dug through to find a small box. “Okay.”

“What’s in there?”

Yuri held it out to him. “Take it and see.”

Kenjirou opened the box and gasped in shock. “Is this…?”

“It is. If you want it, it’s yours. If you don’t, just toss it back in the bag.”

“I want it!” Kenjirou shrieked, pulling the ring out of the box to put on his hand. “It’s perfect, thank you!”


End file.
